Back to Earth
by prince of light19
Summary: after 6 long years since Zeus has tried to kill him his life has completely changed, what will happen when he comes back? why is he called Markus? Percy/Reyna. it is a chaos story but completely different
1. Chapter 1

**The void**

As chaos was sitting on her throne she was thinking about the past, but what she was really thinking of was her favourite and best warrior Marcus the assassin formally known as Perseus Jackson, she remembered the time she saved him.

**Flashback**

Chaos was looking out of her window as she was watching the universe until one thing came him her mind, she looked at her favourite planet Earth, there was a boy around the age of twelve that intrigued her he didn't know that he was a demigod yet, as she kept watching him she knew he had a lot of potential.

She was watching how his mother dragged him and his best friend Grover who was a satyr to the car as they sped off she listened to their conversation.

"Percy," his mother said, we have to get you to safety".

"Safety from what?"

Before sally Jackson could reply the car exploded, the car was upside down, as chaos looked at this her insides were boiling with anger she knew who was responsible for this, as she kept watching she noticed Percy as he liked to be called moving so she listened in again.

"Mom, Grover you okay?" he asked

There was no sound, Grover had flew out of the car and way laying still on the floor, as Percy got to his mom he started panicking, he was shaking her.

"Mom please wake up" Percy said as he was crying." Mom please" as he put his head on her chest and cried.

Chaos shred the first tear since she created her children she knew she couldn't leave the child so she teleported to where the crash site was when she got their she seen the minotaur have Percy around the neck about to drive his axe through him, chaos just clicked her fingers and the minotaur was gone, she walked up to the distraught twelve year old who didn't know what was going on.

When she reached him she engulfed the young boy in her arms, as he started panicking she held him with more force as she turned him around he looked at her as he calmed instantly her eyes showing warmth and love he didn't know this woman but he hugged her back and cried in her arms, he couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

Chaos picked him up with ease as she vanished back to her palace and put Percy to bed and planted a kiss on his forehead "you will be the change of destiny young hero".

**Flashback end**

**Artemis pov**

We had just had a meeting about how Gaia has woken up, her and her children the giants are waging war on Olympus, we had just flashed to camp half-blood to give the them news as my father started taking.

"Demigods we have grave news Gaia and the giants have waged war" Zeus told them.

"We can handle it, right father? I did destroy kronos so how bad can this be" Jason so of Zeus said standing up.

I hated the son of Zeus he was an arrogant boy who took credit for other peoples accomplishments just like that brat Hercules, as I looked to my father he started again.

"Well with you leading the demigods my boy we will win this war" Zeus shouted dramatically.

"No you won't win this war Zeus you didn't know the titans have sided with Gaia as well" as a seventeen year old girl came out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Bow to the king of the gods" Zeus bellowed as the girl just stood their smiling sweetly.

I might just make her one of my hunters if she survives this I thought.

Zeus's face was red with anger as he took out his master bolt; I was scared for the girl until I heard her laugh Zeus through the bolt at her I mentally screamed no! but as it was about to hit her it stopped and snapped in half everybody in the arena was shocked, I think my jaw was on the floor.

The girl started walking slowly to the Olympians as I looked around they all had pale white faces, the girl started talking.

"Now son of kronos you try to touch me again I will make sure you get eternity in the void" she told my father.

I was shocked who was this girl; as if the girl read my mind she turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you Artemis I am sorry I cannot join your hunters and if you want to know who I am my name is chaos the creator" she said looking around at the gods who looked shocked but my father looked frightened.

**No one's pov**

"What is it you want" Zeus asked her narrowing his eyes, chaos flicked her fingers and Zeus was kneeling to her.

"Do not provoke me son of kronos I only have to rub my fingers together and you will die" chaos said in a threating voice that made everyone shiver.

"I'm sorry for my husband, why is it that you are here lady chaos?" Hera spoke in a friendly matter.

Chaos smiled at her "I have warriors the best in the universe I will send them to help you if you want?"

"That would be very kind lady chaos but why? Gaia is your daughter" Poseidon asked

"because she is creating havoc on this world and needs to be stopped, my army will be here tomorrow with my best assassin Marcus" she told them as she smiled at the thought of Marcus, he was like a son to her.

"Best warriors in the universe please, I defeated kronos I should be in your army then" Jason said with a smug smile on his face only Zeus didn't look at him in disgust.

"Jason grace son of Zeus you don't compare to my warriors and for defeating kronos it wasn't just you, your sister Thalia grace and annabeth chase who helped defeat kronos but you never told people that did you?" chaos grinned at Jason who looked around nervously at the people glaring at him.

"Why is your assassin coming lady chaos?" Athena asked curiously.

"Because he is the best warrior I have ever seen the only person to defeat him in a fight was me, he is from this planet, and two of the gods know who he is…" chaos said knowing that the gods were trying to think.

"Does the name Perseus Jackson jog your memory? Chaos asked, alarm bells were ringing in Zeus's head as Poseidon was glaring at him all the other ones were confused.

"Do you know him father" Athena asked.

Before Zeus could answer Poseidon spoke up "he killed him, his mother and best friend" Poseidon growled at his younger brother his hand wrapping tight around his trident.

All the gods looked out in shock why would Zeus do this, as chaos looked at the gods she sighed and started to explain.

"Perseus Jackson is a son of Poseidon when he was twelve a Minotaur was after him; his mother drove him and his best friend trying to reach camp half-blood but never made it" she stopped as all the gods and campers accept Zeus and Poseidon leaned in to hear the story as chaos carried on" their car exploded and the cause of it was the king of the gods Zeus" as she finished most of the gods were yelling at Zeus.

"ENOUGH he had to die he would of been the child of the prophecy" he tried to explain as chaos looked at him with a scowl.

"Don't you dare Zeus you tried to kill the child because you didn't want him to be the prophecy child but instead of that you had not one but two children what makes them any different" she said through gritted teeth.

Zeus couldn't say anything back so chaos carried on "you killed his mother and best friend you should have heard him crying trying to get his mother to wake up what twelve year old would want that, he was too distraught to defend himself as the Minotaur grabbed him around the neck I intervened and saved him and now most of the universe's evilest and most powerful beings are afraid of him, if he comes after you Zeus you have no chance of survival"

Everybody was gobsmacked at the actions of Zeus and the warning threat everybody was quiet for at least five minutes until Poseidon spoke up.

"Lady Chaos why did you call Perseus, Markus?" he asked.

"After a year of being there for him he wanted to change his name as he wanted nothing to do with his old life so I changed it" she told him

"How is he?" he tried to get more information

" he is fine but always in a warrior form not the easy going person he once was, he has watched over the gods for a few years he has respect for a lot of you, bust he mostly respects Hera…" as Hera's name came up she wandered why the assassin would like her." Because of how she wants a family" chaos said as Hera beamed at that.

"he also respects Hestia and Artemis he is always the one for hope if things are not going his way he will never give up because he knows hope will come and one of his favourite weapons is a bow he is very good, and he hates men who hurt women" as chaos said that Hestia was smiling as Artemis was thinking about this boy he could be different.

Then chaos looked at Ares with disgust "you should be careful after you threatened Aphrodite the other day I had to seclude Markus from coming down here and ripping your head off" she growled at Ares who gulped as Aphrodite was smiling at the thought of somebody protecting her.

"I bid you farewell Olympians and demigods my army will arrive tomorrow like I said Zeus choose your word carefully" chaos said sternly before vanishing

Everybody who was in the arena thinking of what they had just heard until the arrogant son of Zeus stepped up.

"We don't need them you have me we will destroy Gaia's army, who is with me!" he shouted but nobody responded.

Artemis was just thinking about this assassin she couldn't wait to have a contest against him she thought there will be no chance of him winning.

"Enough Jason we will all meet tomorrow for the meeting of our new allies" Zeus said loud enough for everyone to hear but you could also hear a twinge of worry in his voice.

One by one the gods flashed out as the demigods made their way to their respective cabins all thinking tomorrow will be fun.

**Notice**

**I thought I would give a chaos story a go as my friend asked me to write one, tell me what you think of the start.**


	2. arriving

Marcus had just come back from another mission, a tyrant king had enslaved over a million people so Markus put a stop to it, as he walked in the throne room chaos smiled at him.

"I see your mission was a success Marcus?" she asked

Marcus bowed to her and replied "yes milady it was successful"

"Good I have a new mission for you as I taught you about the gods and titans well… the Olympians are having trouble so I want you to help them" she asked kind of nervously.

"Yes milady I will do anything you ask" he smiled at her, she was shocked for a second before she regained her composure and smiled back, he was loyal beyond anything she had ever seen.

"Good you will leave tomorrow, the commander and there battalion are already on their way" chaos told him.

"Very well milady" Markus bowed one last time as he went to his quarters

He was thinking about how it would be like returning back to earth after six long years, he didn't hate his father Poseidon he just wished he could of saved his mother's life, but the one that he couldn't stand was Zeus he hated him with a passion, Markus was taught every weapon there is till he was a master of it, his water powers rivalled that of Pontus the primordial god of the sea.

He was twirling his trusty pen in his hand which turns into a three meter gold and bronze sword called riptide, it was presented with it when he defeated the balrog army, Markus has been in to many wars too count he didn't want to be feared he wanted to be respected, he sighed as he mumbled "maybe going back to earth will be good"

**Camp half-blood **

As the campers and gods were waiting on top of half-blood hill for the chaos soldiers there was slight nervousness through the air, as they looked up they could see black banners in the distance a horn sounded, the campers got in ranks as the gods got there weapons out just in case.

When the army got closer they were dressed in pitch black armour the stars glowing on them, the campers and the gods were mesmerized by this as the army neared the border they stopped instantly, done a pivot so they were facing the campers with all battle hardened faces, the campers were getting nervous looking at the two hundred strong army.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon went up to them carrying there respected symbols as three of the warriors matched them as they met in the middle.

"I am Zeus king of the gods, this is my brother Poseidon god of the seas and this is my other brother hades god of the underworld" Zeus introduced, thinking that would strike fear into the warriors but they didn't even flinch.

"Pleasure to meet you I am Commander Charlie James, this is my lieutenant Maria", as Maria took off her helmet all the males on half-blood hill were staring at the dark headed beauty with lust," don't let her beauty get the best of you she is a deadly warrior, and this stocky man is corporal Ryan hardy" Charlie introduced

"Thank you for your help in the up incoming war we need the allies" Zeus grudgingly said.

"You are welcome we rid the universe of evil scum" Charlie said loud enough as the chaos warriors bashed there shields on the ground in one motion.

Everybody looked at this thinking how battle hardened are they, as Ares was grinning like a mad man he loved how this war was coming to a start.

"Where is Markus?" Poseidon asked Charlie

At this all the warriors eyes widened and turned towards him, Maria spoke up "how do you know of Markus?" she asked suspiciously.

So he told them about how chaos had told all of them he was coming to help in this war.

"It must be worse than we thought" Ryan said to Charlie

"What do you mean?" Zeus said trying to get a word in.

"Well whenever there is a mission that is too dangerous for anybody in our army to do we send in Markus he is the best, I've seen him fight once before and I would not stand a chance" Charlie said truthfully as the gods paled a bit.

Just as Poseidon was about to say something else a whirl pool started forming in the middle of everyone, all the people looked at Poseidon accept the warriors as it resided standing there was six foot two man who had a build of a swimmer but more muscle with jet black hair with white tips he was wearing a blackish gold armour when he opened his eyes they were bright sea green they looked like they sea was churning in them, every girl was just staring at him with open mouths that included Hera, Athena and most shockingly Artemis.

"Markus" Charlie said while shaking his hand

"It's been a long time my friend" Markus said back to him with a nod

As they let go Markus turned to the gods.

"I am Markus the assassin of chaos I will be helping you in this war" he said

"Thank you for coming young hero" Hera said as Zeus wouldn't say a word

"My pleasure queen Hera" Percy said with a bow as Hera blushed a bit

So all the gods introduced themselves Aphrodite actually jumped on Markus crushing him in a hug introducing herself, Athena dragged her off as Markus was laughing quietly, there was only two people left to be introduce themselves.

"I am Poseidon god of the seas, and your father" he said quietly s nobody else could hear him, but he didn't know that Markus herd him.

"Nice to finally meet you Poseidon" he said as he turned around and walked away.

Zeus didn't like that and give a nod to Jason who took out his sword

"You don't walk off from the king of the gods!" Jason screamed as he brought his sword down to Markus shoulder.

In a blink of an eye Markus side stepped as Jason's sword hit the ground he tried to pick it up but Markus kicked him in the ribs, Jason cried out in pain as he fell on the floor as Markus took out a hunting knife from the straps on his back and levelled it to Jason's throat the hero of Olympus didn't even last twelve seconds.

"you fool you think because you have done some quests you could defeat me I will give you this chance to never try that again or I will rip your head off understood?" Markus said in an ice cold voice

Jason nodded trying to be carful the hunting knife didn't pierce his throat ,Markus took it away from his throat grabbed Jason by the neck and picked him up he gave a sneer as he chucked him into the campers who caught a shaken son of Zeus .

"I saw that nod you give your son Zeus if he tries to attack me again I will not kill him but it will be you who dies" Markus said looking at the nervous Zeus

Zeus steeled his nerves "I am king of the gods you will show me respect" he bellowed at Markus who was calm

"like I said if your son tries to attack me It will not matter how many gods you have in front of you I will get you" Markus eyes were narrowing dangerously at the king of the gods.

Every god by Zeus stepped away from him, as Zeus looked around he didn't have any option so he vanished in a bolt of lightning, it was quiet for a couple of seconds until Chiron came over to the assassin.

"Welcome to camp half-blood Markus I am Chiron the camp director and trainer" he said shaking Markus hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Chiron" Markus give a nod of his head.

"Warriors set up camp, war starts tomorrow" he shouted as the warriors cheered in response.

As Markus walked away he was thinking tm himself "I think I will like it here.

**Well that's the end of that chapter I didn't want to do this one to long as it's only the start of the story and has plenty to come.**

**Thank you for the great reviews.**


	3. rage and emotions

As the day was going on the warriors of chaos were training the campers as the gods were watching in awe at the warriors skill, Marcus was sitting in the bleachers by himself looking really bored playing with his trusty sword that turned in a pen, Poseidon took this chance to go and talk to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked Markus

"By all means" he replied gesturing to the seat next to him as Poseidon sat down.

They were both watching the fight as Charlie was up against Jason, they both clashed swords at the same time as Jason swung his sword at his opponents rips, Charlie twirled around made a little cut in Jason's leg as he slammed Jason in the side of his head with the butt of his sword, everybody watched as the hero of Olympus crumbled to the floor unconscious they all got out of there shock and applauded Charlie who just smiled at everyone, Zeus's face was covered with rage seeing his son get defeated so easily.

"How is it that you're not fighting? Poseidon asked looking at Markus.

" because it would not be a fair fight the only one that could stand toe to toe with me for a bit would be Charlie, I see no point challenging somebody that I could just wail on, if they ask me for help I will gladly teach them" marks responded

Poseidon was astonished his son was really something he just couldn't believe that for six years he thought his son was dead but now he was sitting beside him trying to get to know him more than the assassin warrior side of him.

"Are you staying after the war?" Poseidon asked hopefully

Markus looked at him with a small but noticeable smile "I don't know if I can, I protect the universe as a peace bringer, we will see if we survive this war first" he replied.

Before Poseidon could respond alarms throughout camp started blaring, all the campers and gods were making their way up the hill to see nine hundred monsters with atlas, kronos and Hyperion standing there grinning at the nervous Olympians.

"Father what is the meaning of this" Zeus shouted, saying father was like downing a whole bottle of acid.

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus we are here to exterminate this feeble camp just so nothing stands in our way, beforehand where is my champion?" kronos said grinning at the looks of the confused looks of the Olympians and campers.

"What do you mean champion who would betray the gods" Zeus screamed in rage but got caught short as Jason solidified next to kronos.

"How dare you betray us to kronos" Zeus screamed again

"How dare I? How dare you, you never even spoke to me before I finished the great prophecy, you didn't even offer me godhood but importability like them pesky hunters" Jason snarled at his father.

Artemis was going to notch an arrow between the pesky boy's eyes but a warning look from Zeus kept her at bay.

"You didn't think we had a backup plan if we were defeated?" kronos laughed looked at the confusion on the Olympians faces.

"when it was time for the great prophecy we devised a plan with our brothers the giants, if Typhon fell to you we would go back to our prison to awake the earth mother which we have she opened the doors of death so that the titans and the giants could walk the earth again sadly they could only open for a little time as she was weak after her slumber but we all managed to get out in time , I got Jason to stab me in the throne room so it looked like he was the hero but in better terms he was the spy, you Olympians let your guard down so we could make up our plan, it's only a matter of time before you fall and we rule" kronos said so everybody could here.

The campers and the gods were so shocked and scared they didn't know what to do but just as the titan army marched forward they stopped instantly as the new comers came into play, Markus walked in front just out of the safety borders of camp looking at the titans and Jason without being a touch afraid.

"Oh yes I have heard of you Markus the deadly assassin of chaos?" kronos said with a hint of respect as he copied Markus to go in front of his army.

"So your spy has kept you informed" Markus turned and glared at Jason who shrunk down a bit.

"Yes he has, I've heard your story, a twelve year old boy son of Poseidon named as persons Jackson" as kronos said that Markus flinched, the warriors of chaos had never heard about the famous assassins past. As kronos carried on "his mother was driving him to reach camp so he could be protected but Zeus being fearful that the boy could either save or destroy the world, as he wanted his own son to be the child of the great prophecy he sent his master bolt to hit the car and killed the boy's mother and best friend.

At the end of the speech the warriors of chaos were looking at Markus in shock they couldn't believe Zeus would do that, as for Markus he was having flashbacks at the scene he could remember shaking his mother shouting "please mom wake up" his hands were clenched as they were turning white, kronos took this opportunity as he began talking.

"Join us Perseus you can have your revenge on Zeus, you can have everything you have ever wanted just think what your mother would do "as soon as he said that a fist smacked him in the face sending him flying into a legion of monsters.

Markus couldn't take it anymore all the built up anger he had been keeping for six years had begun to rise to the surface, the wind ripped around him as water molecules began to make a hurricane there was lightening spark coming of it as the sky turned dark with lightening streaked the sky all the monsters backed away as the titans and Jason disappeared in a flash of light.

Markus sprinted impossible speeds at the nine hundred monsters as he hacked away at the army, they didn't stand a chance they couldn't hit the assassin as the hurricane was so powerful they would fall over only to have Markus's sword riptide through there body's, the campers were going to intervene but were stopped by the warriors who were shaking their heads.

"He could die nobody could fight that many monsters" Clarisse daughter of Ares shouted over the storm.

"Just watch, Markus will destroy anything and with his anger at the highest we should all be careful" Charlie argued, which the campers who grudgingly nodded.

The gods were awestricken they had never seen a demigod do so much damage, one drachmae snuck behind him she struck with her trident but Markus anticipated it as he rolled out of the way only for the drachmae to impale a Cyclops through the chest. there was only two hundred monsters left, they were trying to escape Markus's wrath but couldn't get far as Markus rose a hand in the air everybody looked confused until they saw the water from the lake going behind the monsters as it hardened into ice the monsters had no escape, as the gods were watching they glanced at Zeus who was standing there nervously as he was basically the cause of this.

Percy had just decimated the entire army he was breathing deep breaths as he collapsed onto his knees crying, the chaos army were so shocked they couldn't move as they watched the fearless assassin the biggest amount of emotion he had shown was a small smile and now he was openly crying in front of them, the campers and gods were in the same amount of shock they had watched Markus tear the monster army apart not one campers life was at danger and now they were just staring at him crying.

Hera made the first move she could understand that he longed for his mother the only family that he had that was ripped away from him and he couldn't handle the pain in his heart anymore, as she started walking towards him Zeus got in her way, her eyes flashed dangerously as she reached back and slapped him hard across his face, Zeus was to shocked to reacted as was everyone who was looking at her with wide eyes.

She walked slowly to Markus as she was a bit afraid but her motherly side kicked in she always wanted a family she had one but it was far beyond perfect Ares was a crazy blood thirsty warrior who cared for no one, Hephaestus she felt sorry for as he was not the perfect child she wanted,out of rage she chucked him off Olympus when he was born and Zeus had sired hundreds of demigods over the millennia, she just wanted the perfect child and she was looking at one now.

Hera crouched down and wrapped her arms around Markus he flinched at first it was the first time he had been comforted since he first arrived at chaos's palace, but he felt comfort and warmth as he hugged her back, Hera said soothing words to him to calm him down his eyes began to drop as he fell asleep in her arms, she smiled as she mentally told all the gods "meeting in the throne room" they all nodded accept Zeus who was still in shock, she flashed out with Markus as the other gods said their goodbyes and flashed out to leaving the shell shocked campers and warriors.

As Hera flashed into the throne room she conjured up a bed by her throne with four clear walls which were soundproof, Hera put him in bed as she smiled down at the sleeping boy, she changed into her fifteen feet form and took her seat as every other god flashed in and did the same all looking at the sleeping assassin then at Hera in shock.

"What is the meaning of this" Zeus dramatically said pointed at Markus while Poseidon glared at his younger brother as Hera frowned at her husband.

"I couldn't leave this boy crying his eyes out over the loss of his mother, he might be an assassin but he is still just a child who had tried to hide his feelings so I thought it is best that I looked after him" Hera said in a serious voice.

"You can't do this you hate demigods you even hated Jason who was one of mine why would you care for him" Zeus yelled at his wife.

"I do not hate all demigods I started to hate them because of your son Hercules who thought he was better than everybody else and took their accomplishments from others, you have a nerve to bring Jason into this of course I hated that brat he was the every aspect of Hercules and to top it off a traitor to, I will care for this boy because he has nobody he is lost in his own emotions just as chaos said he respects me because of family, all he has wanted is a family but he couldn't have that because you killed his mother" she screamed at Zeus with her eyes pulsing with power.

Zeus just sat there with his mouth opening and closing Hera smiled with triumphed, suddenly Apollo collapsed on the floor as he began talking

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Everyone was speechless it was the next great prophecy before anybody could speak a portal opened as chaos stepped out.

"I think we need to talk" she said.

**Notice**

**I didn't know where to leave it with this chapter; I hope you enjoyed it I promised it wouldn't be like any other chaos story so review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't mind you giving me pointers or anything because it helps me a lot, just remember it is my first chaos story. **


	4. sleeping in the throne room

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Everyone was speechless it was the next great prophecy before anybody could speak a portal opened as chaos stepped out.

"I think we need to talk" she said.

All the gods got down to bow but she waved them off, chaos made her way to Hera's throne as she walked through the walls where Marcus was sleeping she kissed him on the head and walked back out.

"What is it we need to talk about lady chaos?" Athena asked.

"You should know that there is going to be an attack on camp Jupiter" chaos replied. As soon as she said that all the gods changed to their roman aspects.

"I noticed that Apollo spited the next great prophecy" all the gods nodded "there must be seven on the next quest and I propose it should be Greeks and romans, the best of both" she said seriously.

It was quiet for a minute until uproar went over Olympus

"They will massacre each other" mercury shouted

"We cannot do this it is absurd" Jupiter thundered

"QUIET!" chaos shouted

All the gods shifted uncomfortably in there thrones as they didn't want to have the wrath of chaos on them, at seeing this chaos smirked.

"We need to do this it is your only chance for survival" she told them

"How do we do it?" Neptune asked her

Before chaos could say anything Minerva spoke up "we need to switch leaders of each camp so they can trust each other" Minerva said while chaos looked pleased.

"Well my son frank zhang is the praetor along with the daughter of Bellona so he should go" mars shouted.

"But who from the Greek side will go" Juno said as they all switched back to their Greek forms

As everyone was discussing this Poseidon's head snapped up all the gods looked at him questionably.

"What about if we sent Perseus?" it pained him as he said that name knowing that it was Markus now.

"That is a very good idea, he is the most powerful and experienced demigod to ever exist" chaos said smiling at Poseidon who smiled sadly back.

"How will we get him to agree to this" Athena voiced her words

"We could take their memories so frank will think he is Greek when he ends up at camp half-blood and Markus will think he is a roman" Hera thought out aloud.

"That is a great idea Hera, I was going to wait after the war but I can tell you now, Markus is not coming back to the void with me" Poseidon looked at her with wide eyes" he will stay hear, he has had enough fighting and needs another chance to get his life sorted and Hera I ask you to care for him when he needs it" chaos asked Hera.

"Yes of course lady chaos" Hera beamed at her.

"How can Hera look after him, he is most likely to drive a spear through me than to talk to me" Zeus argued.

"you done this to yourself Zeus you killed his mother by your own greed and fear, what do you expect him to do bow down to you?, Hera will make the perfect parent for him she knows what he needs in life and while she works with him on it he will have Poseidon as a caring father to" chaos told the king of the gods who just sat there flabbergasted.

"Lady Chaos what will he remember from his past" Aphrodite asked, everybody jumped she had been so quiet that is unlike her.

Chaos thought for a moment then came up with it "he will remember three things, the first one will be his father Poseidon but as Neptune, second he will remember Hera as Juno as a kind of mother to him and lastly he will remember all his fighting skills, he is the perfect warrior in power, skill speed he will bring Olympus to glory" chaos said smiling.

"He will go to the wolf house where Lupa is and learn her ways then he will make it just in time for the battle" chaos told them as she walked back over to the sleeping Markus.

"I will miss you young hero you have been everything like a son to me, I will always watch over you" as soon as she said that she put her hand over Markus's head closed her eyes as she took his memories.

"Is it done?" Zeus asked feeling relieved that a very powerful assassin doesn't know who he is anymore.

"yes it is done I must be going, but first I want to let you know that the warriors of chaos have gone back to the void" all the gods went to shout but chaos put her hand up for silence, they all complied as she began talking again" all you need is Markus as he finds his way at camp Jupiter he will trust more people and fight to save them "she said, suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room as chaos walked to it as she was about to step in she suddenly turned around and looked at Poseidon.

"He doesn't know of the name Markus but he knows his name a Perseus Jackson" chaos said with a smirk as she disappeared through the portal.

Poseidon had tears running down his face as he smiled at what chaos told him.

"I will take him to Lupa, I will tell her the story" Hera volunteered, all the gods nodded as she was about to flash out with Percy she whipped around to see Poseidon looking down at his son "or our son she thought" that brought a smile to her face.

"Good bye my son we will see each other soon" Poseidon told the sleeping form of Percy, he gave a nod to Hera as she flashed out with Percy.

One by one all the gods flashed out thinking what is to come next…

**Notice**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I thought you might like to know how Percy got his memories stolen.**

**They will be longer now that I got that chapter out of the way hope you like it. **


	5. finding a fight

Percy awoke in a dark cave he was lying on the ground staring at the walls thinking what has happened as he tried to think he could only remember certain things he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a growl behind him, he sprang to his feet with lightning speed as he turned around to see the eyes of a big white wolf.

"You are awake at last" the wolf talked through Percy's mind

Percy's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, the wolf looked a bit wary but was more confident when ten more wolfs surrounded the demigod, as the wolf looked into his eyes he didn't look a bit afraid which startled the wolf everyone was scared when they came here.

"Show me your original form" Percy told the wolf.

The wolf backed up just enough as she went to pounce on Percy but was cut short as the demigod jumped over her, she whipped back around only to be put on her side with Percy's knee on her throat, all the other wolfs went to help but Percy took a dagger out of his sleeve, the wolfs stopped on the spot.

"I am sorry for that but like I said lady Lupa show me you're real form" Percy whispered in the wolf's ear as he got off her

As the wolf glowed in a bright flash of light standing there was a beautiful brown haired woman with big fangs she looked at the demigod curiously.

"How do you know of me?" she asked

"I don't remember I just knew it was you" he answered truthfully

Lupa looked at Percy trying to detect any lies, when she couldn't find any she sighed and gestured him to sit down with her.

"What do you remember young hero?" Lupa asked him.

"Just my name, I know Neptune is my father and something about Juno" he told the goddess, he would keep that he could remember his fighting skills to himself for precaution.

"Hmm well as I got told you will get your memories back when you go to camp" she said to Percy.

The word camp hit Percy's head like a brick as he clutched it in pain, it suddenly vanished as he looked up confused, Lupa looked at the demigod with a sad look she knew what had happened to Percy but she couldn't say anything.

"What was that?" Percy asked confused

"All I can say is somebody took your memories for a good reason, you will get them soon I promise young hero" Lupa told him with a sad smile

"I understand Lady Lupa, how do I get to this camp? Percy asked her in a serious tone.

" I can see that you will be needed for camp Jupiter Perseus, your mind will guide you to the path you need to go" Lupa said as she and her pack vanished.

Percy sighed; he got up off the floor as he trudged out of the cave.

**One day later **

The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.

They kept saying to him "it's the assassin; if we kill him we will be more famous than medusa"

The past day, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine Gummy Bears, stale bagels, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered from the amount of monsters he had come in contact he was still in fine shape he hadn't got a scratch off any monster yet.

But Percy could keep going much longer. He'd been in a situation for exhaustion before, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure there would be a lot of more enemies to try and test out his skill.

Where to go? He thought

He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west—a vast checkerboard of neighbourhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a demigod.

Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge; it seemed strange to Percy like something big was happening in the city.

A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something about his memories as he looked at the beachfront in the distance there was an old cabin he just couldn't shake this feeling that the place seemed vaguely familiar His memory was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would regain his memory—if he succeeded in his journey.

All he could think about was, there was hope.

Should he try to cross the bay?

It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. As yesterday morning he went for a little swim when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. He was thinking that if he seen them gorgons again Maybe he could even drown the them, they were only alive because he was fighting the chimaera and wanted to get to camp as fast as he could. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.

He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had told him to go to camp he had sharp senses—and he always trusted his instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close—almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.

The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing, Percy smirked with glee.

Gorgons.

Percy had to give them credit their noses were so good if they kept up with him. They had said they could smell the sea in his blood as Percy knew they were talking about Neptune he just played dumb to them.

He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley, He'd managed to get himself cornered.

He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco it was a really nice view but Percy took out his pen playing with it between his fingers.

He had realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel . . . right under his feet. His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place; He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway but he wanted to get these she devils off his back first.

He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart:

a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, and a new cloak to keep all his hidden weapons in.

And a Swiss army knife—pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. `

The hill was steep but Percy was graceful on his feet he would prefer a parachute or something but he would have to make due.

Of course the crazy impulsive assassin would stand and fight first.

He cursed as he twirled his pen in his hand he just wanted his memories back.

The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing black and gold sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos—Riptide but what caught Percy's sight the most was on the handle there was what looked like stars and planets which didn't make any sense to him.

He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House— where he had a little scuffle with Lupa. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing his black and greenish trimmed cloak, and a leather silver chain that he found out was enchanted when you hold it, it turns into a bow. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came. . . .

Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"

Percy jumped away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill. It was the smiley one—Beano...

Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: welcome! My name is Stheno; he'd thought it said beano.

She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress that was half scored by the chimaera fire. If you just looked at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.

The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was all dented from the time Percy had thrown a throwing knife at her from fifty yards away, she would have been turned into dust if it wasn't for that tray, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armour, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. That stuff was indestructible.

"Try one?" Stheno offered. Percy just smirked at her. "Where's your sister?" "Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know we can just talk about this. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."

"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"

Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"

"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fangs.

Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is DIE, ASSASIN SCUM!

"You have been a pain to our mistress, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped!"

"The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."

"Euryale snarled."Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one that mistress is scared of.

Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Ladies, who is your mistress that you have been talking about, maybe we could sit down and talk about your weekly specials?"Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?

"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I will not tell you anything but when we kill you we will be famous and rewarded greatly.

Percy just stared at them he had a plan formed in his mind he just wanted to know who was scared of him.

Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked?

"How about we get this fight underway?" he said. If you're Medusa's sisters—like the Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?"

"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!" Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."

"Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you are the famous assassin. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."

"Perseus," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, you are so gorgeous! It's a shame this has to happen to you, dear.

But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"

Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any of his assassin times. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. But it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons and the monsters he has been up against not even breaking a sweat.

He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.

Hmm . . .

"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."

Percy's knew that he just needed to find out which side would cure. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners? "Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"

"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"

Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."

"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws.

"We'll kill him the hard way—our patron will reward us greatly!"

Percy gripped his sword as he stood there calmly.

"Before you try to slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"

Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now there is an army fighting the romans right now, her armies are marching south being led by the giant Polybotes. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"

"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.

"Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister.

Percy couldn't be bothered anymore he had his information. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.

He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.

"Medusa!" she screamed.

Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust

Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head and she passed out cold the he drove riptide through her body as she too crumbled to dust as they swept away in the air.

He put the platter on the floor and stood on it, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.

THE THING ABOUT PLUMMETING DOWNHILL at fifty miles an hour on a snack platter—if you realize it's a bad idea when you're halfway down, it's too late. Percy narrowly missed a tree it is the most fun Percy thought this was awesome.

As he made it down the hill he came to a stop narrowingly missing a car he got off the snack tray and looked around.

He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull.

In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.

It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that as he started making his way over to it.

As he was walking there was an old women on the side of the road She looked like a hippie who'd been kicked to the side of the road maybe forty years ago, where she'd been collecting trash and rags ever since. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped-up quilts, and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy mop of hair was grey-brown, like root-beer foam, tied back with a peace-sign headband. Warts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she showed exactly three teeth.

Percy thought something was strange about her like she was supposed to be someone else as he walked near her he rummaged through his pocket where the last of his money was he brought out twenty dollars and set it down in front of the old lady, smiled, and walked down the road.

As he opened the maintenance tunnel he walked in there was nobody insight so he striped his clothes off to change in his new cloak he put his weapons in the hidden pockets and carried on looked like a typical maintenance tunnel, with electric cables, warning signs, and fuse boxes on the walls, light bulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. As they ran deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed to tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn't smoke.

As he opened the next door he came out to see the sight of utter chaos there was at least five hundred monsters fighting at least one hundred roman legionnaires a lot were injured as Percy kept looking he could see what the main problem was, there was a man with a pitch black sword his armour had stars covered all over it Percy knew exactly who it was, the titan Krios…

As Percy kept watching, he saw a girl she wore a regal purple cloak over her armour. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair she was engaging Krios.

As Percy watched the fight as he was perched up a tree he could tell she was an experienced fighter but Krios was faster and stronger as he blocked her strike he feinted to the left as he swiped her legs from out under her he was about to impale her with his sword when an arrow hit it sending it flying, everyone had stopped fighting to see Percy drop down from the tree as he vapour travelled in front of the girl looking at Krios.

"Who are you?" Krios shouted, as he was trying to look under prey's hood only to see his mouth.

"I am nobody but I know who you are Krios titan of constellations" Percy smirked at the titan

"You are Perseus Jackson aren't you?" Krios asked a bit wierly.

Percy didn't say anything just smirked at the titan.

"So you are the one to send Saturn flying with one punch and single handily defeated nine hundred monsters" Krios said intimidated.

All the roman demigods were shocked at how somebody could do such a thing, the monsters backed up from Krios as they had heard the same story.

"Well how much I find this amusing Krios I kind of lost my memories and even though I know this girl can fight you tried to kill her so I am going to kill you" Percy said as the wind started getting stronger.

Even though Krios was immortal he was scared of this assassin, the wind was getting stronger by the second, the titan grabbed his sword out of thin air and charged at Percy… Percy new that Krios was nervous as he uncapped riptide and blocked the titans strike.

Percy stayed on the defensive blocking every strike easily as he could see Krios getting frustrated as Krios tried to slash Percy across the head Percy crouched down and punched Krios straight in the knee cap as it crunched, before the titan could fall backwards Percy took out a dagger as he drove it through the titan's foot. Krios bellowed in pain as he tried to swat Percy away but the demigod was too quick as he rolled away he brought riptide up as he stabbed the titan through the heart.

Everybody who was standing near the fight had their mouths wide open how easily the titan fell they all got out of there shock as they looked at what was left at the enemy army, all the monsters tried to flee but didn't get far as Percy and the girl who he had saved were fighting side by side the romans charged as they massacred each and every one of them.

As the monsters had been extinguished the romans were helping the injured legionnaires about half an hour later the rest of the romans turned to the black hooded mail, the girl with the regal purple cloak came forward.

"Thank you for your help in the battle, I am Reyna, praetor of the twelve legion, who are you?" Reyna said

Percy took off his hood as all the girls stared at him with wide eyes before he could say anything golden light descended on the battlefield when everybody opened their eyes standing there was the queen of the gods Juno.

"Romans I present you Perseus Jackson" Juno voice her words throughout the battlefield

**Another chapter down I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for your help in the battle, I am Reyna, praetor of the twelve legion, who are you?" Reyna said

Percy took off his hood as all the girls stared at him with wide eyes before he could say anything a golden light descended on the battlefield when everybody opened their eyes standing there was the queen of the gods Juno.

"Romans I present you Perseus Jackson" Juno voiced her words throughout the battlefield

She was a seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

All the campers quickly bowed down to the queen of the Gods as Percy just stared at her trying to get more information about her he kept thinking this has got to be his mother, she just smiled at him and turned to the romans.

"Rise legionaries" she shouted

If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl in the purple cloak walked in front of the legionaries "Lady Juno what do we owe the honour" Reyna asked politely

She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune he has lost his memories. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly; he will be your only hope in battle as he is favoured by most of Olympus hope in battle. Do not fail me!" she told them then turned to Percy.

The romans nodded as they bowed one last time, they left the goddess and demigod alone, and the last one to go through the big metal doors of camp was Reyna as she gave one last look to Percy who just gave a small smile.

"What can you remember of your past Perseus?" Juno questioned him

"Just my father and you. … Moth… Queen Juno" he couldn't bring himself to say mother it was just too soon.

Juno looked a little disappointed that he didn't call her mother but new it was only a matter of time.

"I have a present for you" Juno said as she snapped her fingers and Percy's cloak disappeared only to be replaced with bright white and green armour.

As Percy inspected the armour he smiled at Juno, "thank you Mother" he said slowly

"You will make me and your father proud Perseus, I must be going now" Juno said as she flashed away.

As Percy walked through the camp everybody was staring at him he didn't mind it though he just ignored them and kept looking there were Shimmering purple warriors stood outside the armoury, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street.

As Percy kept walking he noticed none of the campers paid the ghosts much attention, as he walked past the armoury all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy. A few looked angry. The little boy ghost shrieked something like "Graecus!" and turned invisible.

Percy knew that word it meant Greek in Latin but he couldn't remember how he learnt it or why they were calling him Greek.

"The Lares are kind of like mascots," he continued. "Mostly they're harmless, but I've never seen them so agitated."

Percy knew Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Sometimes Romans use Graecus as an insult for someone who's an outsider—an enemy.

He stopped at the centre of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T.

A street sign labelled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labelled via principalis. Under those markers were hand-painted signs like Berkeley 5 miles; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7280 MILES; HADES 2310 MILES (pointing straight down); RENO 208 MILES, AND CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!

For certain death, Percy laughed quietly at that one for certain death it was awfully quiet, as he looked around he saw the barracks.

The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals—eagle, bear, wolf, horse.

Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armour, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals.

At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building—a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

"Must be there headquarters?" Percy mused

As Percy opened the double doors to the principia it was even more impressive inside. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf the floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so Percy felt like he was inside the world's most expensive camping tent. And wooden poles studded with bronze. Along the back wall stood a display of banners medals—military symbols, Percy guessed.

There must have been a meeting going on, as soon as the door slammed behind Percy they all turned around at the same time looking him up and down.

In the centre of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers, there were two life-sized statues of greyhounds—one silver, one gold—flanked the table. Reyna was sitting behind the table and sat in one of two high-backed chairs. Percy while the other sat on the chairs in front

"Welcome Perseus" Reyna gestured

"Easy, guys," Reyna told the greyhounds. They started growling, but kept eyeing Percy.

"They won't attack," Reyna said, "unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That's Argentum and Arum."

"Silver and Gold," Percy said. The Latin meanings popped into his head.

Reyna introduced the centurions to Percy, some were friendly but there was one boy must have been at least twenty who Percy couldn't stand.

"First things first," Reyna said. "I want to hear your story. What do you remember? How did you get here? And don't lie. My dogs don't like liars."

Percy told his story—how he'd woken up at the ruined mansion in the woods of Sonoma. He described his time with Lupa and her pack.

None of it seemed to surprise Reyna. In fact, she seemed to find it pretty ordinary—except for one thing.

"No memory at all?" she asked. "You still remember nothing?"

"Just my father and his fighting skills." Percy glanced at the greyhounds.

Reyna spun her dagger. "Most of what you're describing is normal for demigods. At a certain age, one way or another, we find our way to the Wolf House. We're tested and trained. But nobody has ever had Juno come down to invite them into camp.

Reyna studied him. "You're old for a recruit. You're what, eighteen?"

"I think so," Percy said.

You'd have a very powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters." Reyna said with a smile

"Thank you praetor" Percy smiled at her

Reyna cracked a smile back at him.

"You must've been somewhere before the Wolf House," she said.

Percy shrugged before he could say anything Octavian the boy who Percy couldn't stand spoke up.

"We cannot trust him you heard the Lares call him Gracious you might have brought a enemy into camp" he shouted pointing at Percy.

Some of centurions who were Octavian's lackeys were nodding but got caught short as Percy moved like a blur, Percy had Octavian around the throat as he picked him up of his feet the augur looked panicked.

"You dare say I am the enemy boy" Percy said in a threatening voice.

"Put me down I am the 1st cohort centurion you have to treat me with respect" Octavian gurgled out

"I don't have to do anything I will only obey praetor Reyna not some skinny little runt like you" Percy snarled as he chucked Octavian to the floor who was sprawled on his back.

"now listen carefully auger if you even think that I would betray people that I respect and that you think queen Juno is lying, you should be more careful if I find out that you are spreading lies or trying to do something to hurt me, you could have every centurion and legionnaire in front of you and you will not live to see another day" Percy said seriously, all the people in the sentate shivered

"GET HIM!" the auger screamed

Everybody looked at Percy as he stood there calmly nobody made a move to him.

"I don't think you are the enemy," she said, "You're not a typical recruit. The Queen of Olympus simply doesn't appear at camp, announcing a new demigod. The last time a major god visited us in person like that…" She shook her head. "I've only heard legends about such things.

"Well I'm honoured praetor I will do whatever I can to help the camp" Percy said seriously

Reyna looked shocked at his loyalty "he will be great from this camp" she thought.

"Meeting dismissed" Reyna called as everyone went through the doors.

Percy was just standing there as he didn't know what to do.

"You will be assigned to a cohort tomorrow Perseus, I am sorry for the actions of Octavian" she told him.

"It is okay praetor nothing that I can't handle" Percy said while smiling.

"He is sneaky and devious, I am the only praetor right now but he keeps on asking to be the second as we haven't got one anymore". Reyna sighed

"How does that happen?" Percy asked

"Elections only happen in two ways," Reyna said. "Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield—and we haven't had any major battles—or we hold a ballot on the evening of June 24, at the Feast of Fortuna. That's in five days."

"We will talk tomorrow Perseus, you have to complete a test" Reyna said with a sly smile.

"What is the test?" Percy asked intrigued

"You have to face mike he is a child of mars he is the best swordsman we have, you have to see how long you can fight against him to see what cohort you compare with" Reyna said thinking Percy would be scared, but was shocked when he grinned

"I could do with a challenge" Percy said

"Very well Perseus we shall see tomorrow if you can back that grin up" Reyna smiled at him

**Sorry it wasn't long I had trouble doing this chapter **

**Tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
